


Por ti

by L_Nowi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: A ella nunca le gustó llevar el pelo corto. Ahora estaba obligada a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad, pero tal vez solo tenía que verlo desde otra perspectiva.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Por ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Os traigo un fic que espero que disfrutéis. Nos leemos abajo.
> 
> She-ra and the princesses of power pertenece a Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks y Netflix

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de día, pero aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo look impuesto. Salió de la habitación que compartía con Adora en el castillo de Bright Moon desde que acabaron con Horde Prime. Melog la seguía de cerca notando su nerviosismo.

No le gustaba tener el pelo corto y, menos aún, tanto. Fue un verdadero shock cuando se vio por primera vez después de conseguir volver a ser ella misma.

Adora le dijo que le gustaba el corte, pero que, si no le convencía, en un tiempo le volvería a crecer. Ella sabía que se lo decía para animarla porque no le gustaba llevarlo corto, por eso le respondió que se sentía ligero y bromeó que era lo único bueno que había hecho la horda. 

Aun así, por mucho que le volviera a crecer, pasarían años hasta que volviera a tener su anterior melena… Soltó un suspiro de resignación sin poder evitarlo.

“Parece que alguien no está de humor.” Comentó Adora a su lado. La repentina aparición de su novia le hizo pegar un brinco que le puso todos los pelos de punta.

“Hey, Adora. ¿Tanto tiempo cerca de Sparkles ha hecho que también te puedas teletransportar?” Respondió Catra una vez recuperada del susto.

“Muy graciosa, pero eso no quita que haya pillado desprevenida a la excapitana de la horda.” Adora la miró con cara de superioridad, aprovechando que algo así rara vez pasaba. 

No obstante, por ese mismo motivo supuso que algo importante podía estar pasando por su cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse seria al respecto.” ¿Va todo bien? 

“¡Claro! ¿Qué podría pasar? Hemos derrotado a Horde Prime y ya no existe la horda. ¡Ahora podemos vivir en paz!” Catra lo dijo demasiado rápido y nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Adora. Además, que Melog estuviera tan cabizbajo y pegado a ellas no era normal.

“Entonces… ¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el tejado del castillo?” Comentó Adora, desafiante. Eso llamó la atención de Catra, que aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

“La que pierda tendrá que escabullirse a la cocina esta noche y robar un trozo de pastel.” Dijo Catra mientras salía apresuradamente por una ventana y empezaba a escalar la fachada seguida de Melog

“Así que quiere jugar sucio… ¡Por el honor de Grayskull!

0-0-0-0-0

“No es nada justo que te conviertas en She-ra. ¡Pierde toda la gracia!” Después de la carrera, Catra llegó rendida a lo alto del castillo y se tumbó encima del lomo de Melog. 

Debería empezar a entrenar más si quiere ganar a She-ra… o no hacer trampas, pero es demasiado tentador para dejarlo.

“La próxima vez no salgas corriendo tú sola y tal vez lo considere.” Contestó Adora, tumbándose sobre el felino mágico a su lado. Con la vista fijada en Catra, abordó con tono suave lo que las había llevado hasta ahí arriba.” ¿Me vas a contar ahora lo que te pasa?

Catra desvió la mirada y notó como Melog se removía inquieto buscándola con su cabeza. Ella acerco su mano y la acarició mientras pensaba en cómo podía expresarse.

“Aún no me acostumbro al pelo corto. Sabes que de por sí no me gusta y que no haya sido una elección mía me molesta más.” Le costaba mucho decirlo y parecer tan vulnerable con algo que cualquiera pensaría que es una tontería, pero para ella no lo era.” Sé que volverá a crecer, pero tardará mucho…

Adora entendía su problema. Cuando eran pequeñas, una de las tantas noches que se quedaban hablando sobre todo y nada, ella le confesó que le gustaba llevar el pelo largo. 

Recordó a una pequeña Catra con gesto desafiante diciendo que una gran melena hacía parecer más intimidante, por eso nunca se la quiso cortar en exceso. 

En sus años en la horda, era una auténtica odisea para el cadete de turno que le tocaba cortarle el pelo. Siempre pedía que le cortaran las puntas y si, según ella, se pasaba un poco, se llevaba un arañazo como propina. 

Por eso le dijo, cuando durmieron juntas en la nave de Mara, que le gustaba cómo le quedaba el pelo corto: quería que se sintiese mejor y no lo pensara tanto. Pero, de todas formas, era Catra…

Con cuidado, puso su mano sobre la de la felina y, cuando esta se giró a verla, ahuecó su otra mano en la mejilla, acariciándosela con el pulgar mientras le hablaba mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

“Creo que podrías verlo como una forma de pasar página tras todo lo que hemos vivido durante este tiempo. Sería como hacer la promesa de no volver a ser la Catra que fue nuestra enemiga y de empezar desde cero convirtiéndote en la que has sido y a la que he querido siempre.” La palabras de Adora hicieron que a Catra le saltasen las lágrimas. La rubia se fue acercando con cautela para poder abrazar a su pareja, algo que la otra chica aceptó gratamente.

Era increíble cómo después de todo lo que había hecho estando en la horda ella siempre buscase la forma de poder estar juntas. Nunca la dio por perdida ni la odió, pese a cometer horribles atrocidades. Así era Adora: siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas y lo daba todo para demostrar que lo valían. Es por eso que la quería tanto.

0-0-0-0-0

“Hey, Adora.” Saludó Catra desde la puerta de su habitación con una gran rebanada de pastel entre sus manos.

Melog corrió a tumbarse sobre la cama junto a Adora, mientras Catra se acercaba con más calma hasta llegar junto a su novia, quien la acogió entre sus piernas y envolvió su cintura con los brazos.

“Me alegra ver que ha llegado algo a la habitación. Creía que os lo comeríais todo por el camino.” Comentó Adora pícaramente, mirando cómo Catra le daba un trozo a Melog por su ayuda y otro se lo entregaba a ella.

“Te habrías transformado en She-ra y no me apetece patear tu musculoso trasero ahora mismo.” Respondió la gata apoyándose totalmente en la rubia.” Por cierto, gracias… Por lo de esta mañana. Sé que será difícil, pero quiero intentarlo por ti. Eres la única que siempre ha confiado en mí y no me ha dado por perdida nunca. Me alegro de tener a alguien  
como tú a mi lado y que me corresponda, cuando solo he hecho cosas horribles y egoístas.

Al no recibir una respuesta, Catra subió la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos y la dulce sonrisa de Adora. Le costaba mucho abrir su corazón, pero era lo que Perfuma le había recomendado. Sabía que empezar por Adora la ayudaría mucho, ya que se conocen de toda la vida y le podía ser más fácil sincerarse con ella. Además, ahora era su novia.

Poco a poco, se fue acercando a sus labios y los rozó con los propios, ante lo cual Adora reaccionó uniéndolos en un beso muy dulce. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, ambas con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de noche comiendo y recordando sus travesuras en la horda, hasta que, varias horas después, Adora se quedó dormida con Catra entre sus brazos. 

Al final, la chica había conseguido que no se acordara de su pelo en lo que restaba de día. Pero tenía razón, debería verlo como una prueba visual de su cambio. Tal vez, una vez lo tenga largo de nuevo, sea una persona más abierta. Tenía ganas de serlo de verdad, por Adora.

Se llevó una mano al pelo y lo despeinó un poco hasta que su mirada topó con la goma de pelo de Adora. Con cuidado de no despertarla, estiró la mano hasta cogerla. Tal vez la utilice entonces y la rubia no, ya que se veía muy bien con el pelo suelto. No tenía nada que envidiar a She-ra, a excepción de esos músculos de acero que solo ella podía poseer en todo el vasto universo.

Con la cara enrojecida, guardó la goma de pelo entre el colchón y el somier. Cuando Adora se despertase al día siguiente se pondría histérica y armaría un gran revuelo. Será una buena forma de despertar. Se acercó más a la rubia, haciéndose un ovillo, y ronroneó. Nunca hubiese imaginado que llegaría a estar en esa situación, pero no veía difícil acostumbrarse: le gusta mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Que en el último episodio se viese a Catra con el pelo largo durante el deseo de Adora me hizo pensar que tal vez nunca le gustó tener el pelo corto y que en una de las charlas que mantenían ambas ella se lo pudo haber confesado a Adora.
> 
> ¡De ahí esta pequeña contribución al fandom!
> 
> He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros también leyéndolo.
> 
> ¡Un saludo a todos los que os hayáis parado un momento para ojearlo y un fuerte abrazo a mi beta!


End file.
